


Don't Forget a Rose's Thorns

by Cat_llie



Category: Winx Club
Genre: #LetFloraFight, Gen, Justice, Rated For Violence, fight fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_llie/pseuds/Cat_llie
Summary: Flora finds herself fighting Icy alone. Shouldn't be too much of a problem, right?
Kudos: 24





	Don't Forget a Rose's Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! A one-shot? That's rare from me.
> 
> Despite Flora being confirmed to be the second strongest Club member, she tends to go down first in battles. Which is... weird. Why is such a strong member getting thrown around like a ragdoll? So I decided to give her some justice. Hopefully, I delivered!
> 
> Thanks to the Discordix server for the motivation!

The wind brushed across her face as Flora picked up speed. She felt a chill coming from behind her, following her trail like a wolf after its prey. She flapped her wings even harder. Her back ached from how hard she was working her wings, but she could treat the pain later.

Suddenly she felt something slam into her back. Something cold and heavy. She crashed into the ground, digging into the dirt. She slowly sat up, gently fluttering her wings. They were still moving, thank the Dragon. Picking up speed, she kept moving them until she felt the ice chip off her back.

“Already down for the count?” Her opponent cooed, standing at the beginning of the small trench Flora had created.

“Not yet…” Flora said, standing back up. She rubbed over her right arm, the arm that had hit the ground. It felt warm and wet. Looking down at where she was sitting, Flora noticed the ground stained with blood streaks.

“Chlorophyll…” Flora muttered, grabbing onto her arm. She felt calming energy coat it, closing up the wounds.

“Oh really? Then why are you healing?”

“Because I’d rather not be losing blood, Icy.”

“Bleeding?” Icy smirked. “I’d say this is about the time you turn in and let the rest of your friends do the fighting. Oh wait! They’re not around! It’s just you and me, little fairy.”

“Fine by me,” Flora said, letting go of her right arm and raising her left. “Enchanted Vines!” 

A cluster of vines shot out from multiple directions, wrapping Icy up tight.

“Really? This again?” Icy huffed. Frost creeped over the vines. “It’s always vines. You’re honestly pretty predictable, Flora. Ice Blades!” Icy swept her arms and a barrage of icicles charged through the air.

“Spring ring!” Flora quickly held up her arms, a shield materializing just a second before the icicles hit. That didn’t stop them from coming, sticking themselves in her shield. Flora lowered her arm, the shield de-materializing along with the icicles. Flora pulled her hands close to her before shooting a ball of green and pink energy forward. "Summer Thunder!" 

“Ice shield!” A wall of ice bolted up from the ground. Small chunks of ice broke off when Summer Thunder hit, but otherwise it stood untouched.

“I’m getting bored,” Icy said, checking her nails. She quickly dismissed away the ice wall. “I’m going to wrap this up if you don’t mind.”

“Funny, I was about to do the same.”

“Aw,” Icy pouted mockingly. “Little flower fairy here thinks she can win a fight against the Witch of Ice.” A smirk quickly replaced the pout. “If you were trying to make me laugh, you didn’t need to try so hard.”

“I wasn’t joking,” Flora growled.

“Sure. Now, Blizzard!” Icy stomped her foot on the ground, and ice shot out everywhere. It climbed up every tree branch, gulped every bush, trapped every flower.

“Ice Attack!” She cried out. A large, snowflakes patterned disk formed in front of her, and she threw it towards Flora.

Flora threw up her hands in front of her. “Spring Ri–” Before she could finish her spell, the ice disk hit her. She was slammed back into an ice coated tree, and small chunks of ice were lodged in her hands. 

“That seemed to work,” Icy said, looking quite pleased with herself. She summoned another disk, throwing it at Flora.

“Spring Ring!” Flora cried out once more. She threw up her hands as fast as she could, and a shield formed just in time to crash with the ice disk.

Icy growled, summoning more ice disks. She sent another one flying at Flora. Flora simply slammed into the disk with her shield. Thousands of ice shards scattered into the air. As more ice disks came her way, Flora kept slamming her shield into them. The ground was littered with millions of tiny pieces of ice.

Ice disks gone, Flora let her shield de-materialize. Then something rustled in the trees. Flora looked over her shoulder to see one final ice disk coming from behind. She raised up her arms to prepare another shield, but the disk cut into her back before she could say a single word.

Flora slammed back into the ground, landing right in front of Icy’s feet. Icy leaned down and tucked her hand under Flora’s chin.

“You done now?” She asked.

“Never,” Flora said.

“I don’t think so. Polar Rose!”

Large pillars of ice burst through the ground, circling Flora. Icy slowly walked away as the ice finished caging Flora, creeping closer and closer to the fairy.

“Trapped in a flower,” Icy sneered. “How ironic.”

The ice was freezing. Flora wanted to scream, but couldn’t. She still could see, which she wasn’t sure was a blessing or a curse at the moment. She watched as Icy began to walk away, confident in her victory.

‘I can’t let this be the end…’ Flora thought. ‘I can’t let her get away like this. Just because I’m on my own doesn’t mean I can’t win!’

She focused her energy into her hands, letting them glow as bright as the sun.

‘Autumn Wind!’ She thought. If she could talk, she would be screaming.

The ice shattered into large chunks, and two blinding beams of green and pink energy charged straight for Icy. Said witch only had enough time to turn around before the beams struck her in the chest. She was sent crashing into the ground, bouncing like a rag doll.

“Winter Rose!” Flora shouted. She punched the ground, thrusting her energy into every thorn and root in the area. Thorny vines of every shape and kind rushed up from the ground, twisting around Icy. 

Ice swelled out from the center of the cocoon, and chunks of vines were shot everywhere. Icy wiped off some of the blood trickling out from the brand-new thorn wounds. “Oh, you’re gonna regret this, fairy.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Freezer burn!” Icy began shooting a flurry icy blue balls of energy. Flora flew up into the air, weaving up and down.

“Season Strike!” Flora whipped her arms up as a cluster of energy leaves formed in front of her. She shot her arms down. The leaves twisted into a tornado and rushed towards Icy. They swept her up before disappearing.

“Ice Spiral!” Glowing icicles surrounded Icy, looping around her before heading towards Flora.

“Nature’s Counter!” Flora held out her hands as a disk of vines emerged in front of her. The vines spat out hundreds of thorns, crashing into the icicles before hitting Icy. The witch was shot back. Fresh blood began to trickle out of the new wounds. 

“Summer Thunder!” Flora yelled, thrusting a large blast of energy directly at Icy. Icy was slammed into a cluster of tree branches.

“Winter Rose!” Flora channeled her energy into the tree branches, which began to grow sharp thorns while twisting around Icy. Flora flew closer to the tree and looked at her wooden cage. She was quite proud of it.

“Don’t want to get too confident now,” she said. She clasped her hands together and thought about a bag of seeds she had left on her counter back home. She pictured the bag disappearing from the desk and appearing in her hands. Then she felt a weight. Flora opened her eyes and her hands, smiling at the sight of her bag full of sleeping flower seeds.

“Perfect.” She poured out some seeds before throwing them on top of the tree. 

“Breath of the World,” she said as she started to glow. Her light shined on the seeds, and they quickly began growing. They wrapped around the tree branches in harmony. Lavender, jasmine, and gardenia blossomed from tiny saplings to promising buds to luscious flowers. Pollen began to seep from them, slipping deep into the tiny cracks of the branch cage.

“That should keep her quiet for a while,” Flora began to fly away, then stopped. It didn’t hurt to be extra cautious when dealing with the Trix, right?

“Voice of the Forest,” She said, closing her eyes and letting herself link with every plant in the area. She noticed some poison ivy growing not too far away from the tree holding Icy. Then she pictured the ivy growing big and strong, making its way to Icy’s tree. In Flora’s mind, the ivy wrapped up the tree, looping around every branch it could. The ivy also slowly wrapped around Icy. Not enough to wake her up, but just enough to kick start an itch.

Flora opened up her eyes and saw the tree now covered in ivy. Now it was strong enough to deal with Icy.

Flora flew away, proud in her well-earned victory.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you do, please consider leaving a kudos and comment!


End file.
